


See the Light

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-04
Updated: 2002-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
See the Light

## See the Light

by Riley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: This is a quick snapshot of Thatcher's thoughts about Fraser.

* * *

I suppose I should have realised sooner! It all makes sense when you think about it. The remarkable things he is capable of! How many people do you know who is able to jump off a building, or onto a moving car, and not end up in the morgue! Yes, the fact that he seems to have more lives than a cat, should have been a give-away. The way he is ALWAYS saving people, and not just their lives, but their souls too. His politeness, and manners from a different era. The way he seems 'too good to be true!' His need to serve, and his overwhelming habit of trying to bring in even the most foul scum alive, rather than with a bullet in their head. No wonder he really doesn't seem normal! It's understandable why no-one feels adequate around him. Yes, I really should have realised sooner. Maybe I did, but with being an adult, I dismissed anything I thought wasn't rational! That's probably why he has such an amazing relationship with the wolf! I've sat here recounting how many times he's been somewhere in the nick of time and averted a tragedy, and the count is astounding. Not to mention the thoughts of what would have been allowed to happen if he hadn't been there! And the way he has no need for material possessions, just the bare necessities. The way he always seems in tune with himself. And he never is racist, but on the contrary, he is the most accepting man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and calling my friend. I see it all now in a different light, knowing what I know. I love him even more. And I feel privileged to know---that he's a "White Lighter." 

* * *

End See the Light by Riley:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
